


Imaginary Things

by phantisma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-25
Updated: 2007-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Someone has been watching Sam for a while and kidnaps him with the view to woo him to earn his love. But Dean's jealous because he wants Sam for himself. And so two guys fighting over Sam's love and trying to romance him..."  --</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginary Things

Sam frowned at the mud clinging to his shoe. At least it had stopped raining. He looked up for Dean, frowning deeper when he was no where to be seen. He rubbed his foot against the fence while his eyes scanned the meadow. Leave it to his brother to get lost in a mile wide open space.

He sighed and turned around. There were lights in the barn. They hadn’t been there before. He huffed and set out to investigate. They didn’t need a barn full of teenagers getting between them and the hunt.

There was soft music playing when he got close enough and the lights were flickering. A quick glance told him that there were candles all over the place. Perfect recipe for disaster. He shook his head and looked around again for Dean.

“Damn it Dean. Where the hell are you?”

“You really are twisted.”

That was Dean’s voice. In the barn. Sam looked again. He could just barely see Dean.

“This isn’t about you, Dean. Just leave.”

“Right. You think Sam’s going to just—“

Sam stepped into the barn blinking. “Dean?”

Dean looked up at him. “Go back to the car Sam.”

“No.” He moved until he could see around his brother. He looked at the other man with confusion. “Joe?”

The man smiled, a brilliant white smile. “Sam. I knew you’d show up.”

“We’re on a hunt, Joe. You should probably get out of here.”

“There’s no hunt Sam.” Dean said.

Sam frowned at him. “What do you mean?”

“It was a set up. Joe here was trying to get your attention.”

“What?” Sam shook his head and looked at Joe, then around the barn. There was a table set with food and candles, flowers. “What?” he asked again, shaking his head.

“We’re leaving.” Dean took his arm and started to drag him toward the door, but Sam pulled free.

“Dean, stop.”

“Sam, I brought us dinner. I thought if I could get you here we could talk.”

“Talk?” Sam shook his head again. “So there’s no ghost?”

Joe shook his head. “I made it up.”

Dean was obviously pissed. He grabbed Sam’s arm again. “Come on Sam.”

“Why would you do that?” Sam let Dean pull him as far as the door, but they both froze at the sound of a gun cocking.

“Let him go Dean.”

“Joe, you can’t be serious.” Dean had his gun in his hand. Sam stared at his brother, then at Joe. They’d helped Joe a few months before when his psychotic mother-in-law had blamed him for her son’s death and brought him back from the dead.

“Stop, this is ridiculous.” Sam said, his hand on his brother’s arm.

“Stay out of it Sammy.” Dean said, taking a few steps closer to Joe.

“Stay out of what, Dean?” He turned to Joe. “What is this about?”

“You.” Dean said, glancing quickly at Sam. “It’s about you.”

“Me?”

“Come on Dean. We both know you’ll never be man enough to tell him how you feel.” Joe said.

Sam looked quickly at his brother, then back at Joe. “Dean?”

“He’s trying to play you Sammy. Wants to get in your pants.”

Joe smiled again. “No more than you do.”

Sam rubbed at his forehead. This was insane. “Dude, if you wanted me to have dinner with you, pulling a gun on me isn’t the way to go about it.”

Joe cocked his head to the side. “No, maybe not, but you didn’t return my phone calls.”

“What phone calls?” Sam pulled out his phone and stared at it as if it could tell him.

“We changed numbers, dickwad.” Dean said, reaching one hand to push Sam behind him. Slowly he moved them out of the barn. Sam was still trying to fathom what had happened when a shot rang out and Dean stumbled backward.

“Dean!” He reached for Dean, but he was falling to the ground, clutching his leg and there was a hand wrapped in his hoody pulling Sam back into the barn. There was a heavy thud and darkness.

His stomach was queasy and he was vaguely aware that he was cold as he came to. They weren’t in the barn. He opened his eyes. His head throbbed. He was in a car. The door near his head opened and Joe squatted there, smiling at him. “Good, you’re awake. Come on.”

Sam sat up, looking around them. There was a hulking mass of a farm house that looked abandoned. “Where are we?”

“Someplace where Dean can’t interrupt us. It isn’t as nice as I wanted for you, but there’s a nice bed upstairs.” He held out his hand to Sam.

“You shot my brother.”

Joe rolled his eyes. “It was just a flesh wound. He’ll be fine. And now I can have some time alone with you.”

“What if I want to go back to Dean?”

Joe sighed. “You really shouldn’t move around too much with that head wound…and I wouldn’t want to have to hurt you.” He looked down at his hands. Sam looked too and swallowed when he saw the gun.

“Okay, Joe. I might need help though, I’m kinda woozy.”

Joe smiled then and nodded. “Alright then.” He tucked the gun into his belt and stood, helping Sam up and out of the car. The wind was chilly. Joe supported him up and into the house, up the stairs and into a bedroom. “See, I just want to take care of you.”

Sam nodded as he settled onto the bed. This guy was obviously off his rocker. “I just wanted some time alone with you, show you I’m a good guy. Dean…he’s not good for you. Keeps you running, puts you in danger. I’d never do that.”

“Dean’s my brother, Joe.”

“Which only makes it worse.”

Sam’s head hurt and he sighed. “What? Makes what worse?”

Joe was suddenly right there, in his face. “You know he wants to fuck you, don’t you?”

Sam pulled back and looked at him like he was crazy. “Dean was right, you’re twisted.”

Joe laughed. “Maybe, but Dean beats me hands down. He won’t tell you, because he’s afraid you’ll freak out.”

Sam opened his mouth to respond, but he could hear the Impala. He turned to the window, but he wasn’t lying about being woozy. His vision swam.

“You’ll see Sam. You’re going to love me as much as I love you.”

Joe headed for the door, gun in hand. Sam stretched out a foot and Joe tripped, the gun skidding away.

“Sammy!” Dean was bounding up the stairs.

“In here!” Joe was up and charging out of the room, into Dean. Dean’s momentum pushed him back into the room.

Sam’s vision was spotting and his head hurt. He clung to the bed, trying to stay conscious as Dean and Joe beat at each other. “Dean…”

“Sammy, stay with me.” Dean’s voice was frantic, his fist pulling on Sam’s shirt as he started to fall backwards, then Dean was gone again.

Sam hit the bed and fought just to stay conscious. Wood was breaking and Dean was cursing and the bed quaked. Then there was a sickening thud and the bed moved again.

Sam’s eyes rolled open on Dean’s face. He looked worried. He was leaning in close. “Sam?”

Sam smiled. “Dean. Knew you’d come.” He flailed a hand toward Dean’s face, but it fell into his lap instead. “Hit my head.”

Dean looked funny. Weird. Then suddenly he was too close and his mouth was…Sam’s eyes opened as Dean kissed him, his tongue sweeping through Sam’s mouth. Just as he started to relax into it, Dean was gone, his hands pulling Sam up off the bed.

“Come on Sasquatch, let’s get you out of here.”

He faded back into the dark as Dean got him into the Impala and headed them out of there. He woke up a half a state later.

“How’s your head?” Dean asked, handing him a bottle of water.

“Hurts.” Sam rubbed at the spot where Joe had hit him.

“You’re lucky.”

Sam swallowed from the bottle and looked at his brother. He remembered something about Dean kissing him. “That guy…”

Dean shook his head. “You attract all the loonies Sammy.”

“He was crazy. Said you wanted to…” Sam drifted off, watching Dean’s hand tighten on the steering wheel. “Hey Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you…I mean back there…I thought you…kissed me.”

Dean made a sort of strangled sound and kept his eyes on the road. “You got hit on the head, Sam. You’re imagining things.”

Dean stepped on the accelerator and the car lurched forward. Sam nodded to himself. He’d imagined it. Wasn’t the first time.


End file.
